A Simple Mission
by Astale Ae Daemonia Eucharista
Summary: No Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier; I don't own the X-Men. Sighs, but it would be kind of cool.

XXXX

The mission was simple… get the case and get out. Simple. Right? Not so much. Antarctic was very cold, especially at night in the mountains. They had to maintain radio silence unless absolutely necessary. Kitty watched as Kurt hopped through the big piles of snow.  
He had trouble getting trough it, so he teleported every once in awhile. She remembered when they were younger and in high school. It was different then. Far different. There was much more to worry about now. He had cut his hair short since then to show he no longer followed his childish ways. At one point he had left the mansion and when he returned it appeared he had become a very religious man.  
He always spoke to her about his religious views and she had begun to find that it made sense. He had made her believe. Believe in something more.

"Anything?" He asked from the small rock he had just teleported onto. She pulled the thick coat tighter around her.

"No." She answered. "Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Are you cold?" She asked and heard his soft laugh.

"Ja." Another soft laugh. "Vould you like me to come over there and warm you up, liebchen?" Him being flirtatious was a strange thing.

"Warm yourself up." She said.

"Uh!" He mocked hurt. "I am a man of God." After a few more minutes of walking she sighed and stopped, watching the breath she exhaled fog up. Kurt had stopped when she did.

"Maybe we should split up."

"Are you sure liebchen?"

"Yes. Just be careful."

"As you wish." He said and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

She heard the sound of snow crunch behind her and gasped softly.

'Our covers blown! We're under attack!' Logan's voice came over the com-link. She gasped and jumped and phased through the blaster laser that came at her.

"Hold it right there, girly." One of the two soldiers said. She put her hands up, but then the puff of smoke and the men were both knocked out with yelps. Then the smoke appeared next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She breathed heavily.

"Good, we need to get out of-AAA!" He yelped and felt something sharp go through his shoulder as he grabbed her and teleported. He didn't know where they were she knew it she saw a red blast and then smoke and they were falling through the air.  
They hit the snow with a thud and rolled down the small lifted herself from on her hands and shook the snow out of her hair. She gasped at her side that hurt from falling. She didn't understand why they had dropped from that height, Kurt should have…. Unless.

"Kurt?" She whispered. "Kurt? Kurt?"

XXXXX

Logan sliced through an enemy as Scott beamed another.

"Shadowcat come in. Nightcrawler? Anyone." Scott asked. "Come in."

"Guys!" Kitty came in, but the com was static. "I need- (static) urt is down- (static) can't stop the bleeding."

"Kitty I can't hear you. Repeat that." Scott said, but Logan cut him off.

"No, need. I heard her." Logan said. "Elf is down and wounded. We need to find them. Now."

XXXX

Kitty didn't know what to do as she moved over to his side and investigated the bleeding shoulder wound. It had been burned, which meant a laser blaster went through. She quickly went back to the place she had landed and picked up her com link.

"Guys! I need help! Kurt is down. I don't know what to do and I can't stop the bleeding."

"Kit- (static) hear you- (static) that." She heard Scott's breaking up groaned softly, in pain. She pressed more firmly on the wound, but the blood leaked through her fingers.

"Kurt? Kurt do you think you can manage one more port out of here?"

"Uh… No…. I'm…. sorry." He groaned again and winced. "I can… try…"

"No. no. don't try." She whispered softly. "Scott got most of my message. They'll be here to pick us up and everything will be alright."

"I… unh," He winced. "envy… your optimism."

The wind was beginning to blow harder and the snow was falling much more quickly. This seemed close to the end. She didn't know what to do or if Scott had really even heard her and He with his shoulder wound He was losing more and more blood.  
And now it was much worse because he was shivering from the cold snow and wind. She didn't know if he would bleed to death or freeze first, all she could do was pulled him into her and try and keep him warm with a hand over the wound.

XXXX

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this. 

XxXxX

Kitty didn't know what to do as she moved over to his side and investigated the bleeding shoulder wound. It had been burned, which meant a laser blaster went through.  
She quickly went back to the place she had landed and picked up her com link.

"Guys! I need help! Kurt is down. I don't know what to do and I can't stop the bleeding."

"Kit- (static) hear you- (static) that." She heard Scott's breaking up voice.  
He groaned softly, in pain. She pressed more firmly on the wound, but the blood leaked through her fingers.

"Kurt? Kurt do you think you can manage one more port out of here?"

"Uh… No…. I'm…. sorry." He groaned again and winced. "I can… try…"

"No. no. don't try." She whispered softly. "Scott got most of my message. They'll be here to pick us up and everything will be alright."

"I… unh," He winced. "envy… your optimism."

"I need to get you out of here. Do you think you can get us up there?" She pointed to a place on the hill and he nodded and took her hand and there was a puff of smoke.

She gritted her teeth expecting them to fall again, but he had managed to port to the ground. She had been right in her assumptions. It was indeed a cave. Maybe they could stay in it until help arrived.

"Come on, Kurt. Kurt?" He was out. She regretted having him teleport in this condition, but if they had stayed they would have frozen to death.

She was forced to drag him inside. She used what little they had to try and build a fire in the small confined space.

"Ohhh." He groaned.

"Are you alright?"

"Ja." He gasped in pain though giving away his lie.

"Are you cold?"

"Just my tail." He tried to smile, but it was beyond him at the moment. At least they were in here and not out there. The small fire though should warm things up.

The time passed and the storm only got worse. So much so, that Kitty couldn't even see past the entrance to the outside.

It was quiet the predicament they were in. they had been there for several hours when all of a sudden there was a sound and two men stood in the entrance.

"Mutants! Get them!" One shouted and despite the pain, Kurt teleported, clumsily and knocked one man out, while Kitty phased through the bullets and took out the other one.

They heard yelling, which meant more were coming after them. So Kurt grabbed the riot shield of one man grabbed Kitty's hand.

"Ve are going sledding."

"But! We should wait for the others to find us!"

"No, time." He shouted and she screamed and held onto him as they went down the hill on the shield, barely avoiding jagged rocks. Both turned white when they saw the cliff at the bottom. "Vell… look like ve're going to die."

"Great!" She said sarcastically when bullets flew past them. They flew off the cliff and were falling, before they hit something hard and when they looked down… "Storm!"

She had flown the ship under them in time to catch them.

"How did you find us?" Kurt asked as Logan helped them inside.

"All the gunfire helped your case, elf." Logan replied in a gruff voice, helping Kurt to lie down, while Strom left the controls and handed them over to Scott to help their injured friend.

"That was quite the stunt you two pulled." Storm said, carefully attending to the wound, while Kitty held Kurt's hand. She gasped quietly.

"Vhat is zhe matter?" Kurt asked in confusion, vision blurring slightly.

"Nothing, rest, Kurt." Storm inserted an IV into his arm and turned it up, it didn't take too long for him to fall asleep. "You two are very lucky you made it when you did, other wise he would have bleed to death."

"But he'll… like… be okay right?"

"He'll be fine." She assured, heading up to speak with Logan. Kitty sighed softly and while he was asleep kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me, fuzzy." She said gently and his lips twitched up into a smile. "Get better fast."

Logan and Storm watched the two from the front. It was suppose to be a simple plan and… in a way… it still was.

XxXxX

End

Sorry about the very long wait and crappy ending. I just couldn't get into it and write anymore. I didn't know where to go with it and didn't just want to lave it unfinished.


End file.
